Arise
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: The vampires were desperate and in the middle of a war. Claiming their Wizarding Debt had been a last resort, but reuniting past lovers was an accident. one shot, OOCness, slash, M for lime.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy characters and plots; J.K. Rowling and Richelle Mead do. I own plot bunnies!_

**Arise**

_Sing to me about the end of the world_  
_End of these hammers and needles for you_  
_We'll cry tonight_  
_And in the morning we are new_  
_Stand in the sun_  
_We'll dry your eyes_

* * *

"I never expected you to talk to me again." Harry whispered hoarsely, his throat was raw from exhaustion and the recent crying. "You just left; you wouldn't even let me explain." His eyes were pleading as he stared at Dimitry.

Dimitry and Harry were outside his home in Russia; they were staying with Dimitry' large family. Awkwardness had ensued inside the household when Dimitry introduced Harry as his boyfriend.

The sky above was littered with snow and Harry shivered every once and a while from the cold. But Dimitry was heated from the anger, something caused by the information Harry had given him hours before.

"What is there to say?" Dimitry growled his lips were chapped and coarse; his mind was becoming full of betraying thoughts. "You do not want to be with me anymore. _'The future holds someone else for you.'_ You said. How am I supposed to respond to that?" Dimitry's accent was prominent now.

Wiping his eyes because of the tears Harry gazed up at Dimitry's upset face. "I'll always wish to be with you." He said agonizingly. "I just…I-when you find her—the woman you're supposed to be with—I don't want you to feel…held back. I want you to be able to find happiness with her easily. She is your fate." Harry's heart was breaking, knowing the future always held risks.

Harry had to remind himself of this often.

"You say that," Dimitry growled, his large hand came up to cup Harry's cheek, his face leaned so close to Harry's that he could smell Dimitry's sweet breath. "But I know you do not wish it to be true. You do not want me to be with another."

"What sane person wants their boyfriend to fall in love with the opposite sex!" Harry cried

"You obviously do!" Dimitry snapped.

A sob tore out of Harry's throat and he clutched his chest tightly. "Stop, please _stop._"

"I don't want to love someone else!" Dimitry yelled grasping Harry by the upper arms and pulling him into his body. "I can't even think of loving someone else." He tilted Harry's face up whispering their mouths together until they pressed fully against one another.

"I love you," Harry whispered desperately; his chest heaved with every labored breath he took, his mouth never left Dimitry's. "I'll always love you."

"And I you-,"

"Don't say it," Harry pleaded. "Because I know it's not true." And then he smiled, and Dimitry saw the madness that Harry held at bay every day. His acid green eyes were littered with pain and what looked like a clouded haze.

"I love you," Were the last words he spoke to Dimitry; with a crack, Harry apparated away from him.

"And I you," Dimitry whispered sadly. "And I you,"

* * *

_2 years later… Vampire Academy_

"I regret to inform you," Headmistress Karkarov simpered; her mouth was drawn in a tight line her beady eyes crinkled around the edges. The Vampire Academy students littered the banquet hall around her; their eyes were locked on her form.

They were frightened.

The royals had grouped off into two separate groups; immediate and accusers; their dhampir guards stood around them in intense poses. Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir stood separately from everyone and seemed to be in the midst of a heated discussion.

"The outbreak of strigoi has increased immensely." She waited a moment for the picture to settle into the children's' minds and nodded in ascent when she heard the gasps. "Due to such drasticitiy, we have evoked a debt by right to the Wizarding civilization."

Whispers went through the room.

_"Wizards…"_

_"Evoked a debt…"_

_"I can't believe it's really that bad…"_

"Settle Down!" She snapped, her voice was becoming hoarse, patiently she waited for silence. "Due to the fact that their power is greater than our strongest Moroi royals, the faculty and I have taken the motive to claim the debt."

In the back a hand shot up. "Yes, Ms. Dragomir?" Karkarov asked slightly annoyed.

"They're more powerful than _us_?" She looked angered. "How can that be? We are said to be the strongest supernatural being. I haven't even heard of a Wizarding society before this."

"Your naïveté still astounds me, and your insolence will be what causes our race and our royals to fail." Janine Hathaway snapped. She had placed herself directly in front of Karkarov, almost as though she were a protective barrier.

She wasn't even Karkarov's ordered guard.

"Mother!" Rose shouted angered that her mother dared to speak to Lissa in such a fashion.

"You all," Janine said stepping forward, her leather boots clamored against the stone tile, her hands were balled in tight fists. "Need to grow up quickly. The outbreak of recent strigoi attacks are swiping royals up like candy." She paused for effect. "Because we have claimed the debt the wizards will be able to train us, teach us things that we—as a civilization of imbeciles—have been unable to learn due to the fact of the unknown factor."

"What is the unknown factor, Ms. Hathaway?" Dimitry Belikov asked. He strode down the divided boundary between the two royal groups, his face was haggard in appearance, but his extreme height was still there. He looked as though he hadn't shaven in a fortnight and his liquid black eyes were bloodshot from loss of sleep.

It was understandable, Karkarov hummed in her mind; the loss of one's mate, due to their ability to see ones future, was a hard struggle. The challenge for Dimitry was getting said mate back.

"Magic," Janine's answer before both she and Headmistress Karkarov turned and left the hall, their shoes clacking, and bodies stiff.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"You will listen to me!" Voldemort growled, his face was an intense red color and his pale hand had a finger pointing at his son. "I am your father; you were not supposed to be on this trip!" He shook it at Harry who sat lightly on one of the many trunks that littered the graveled ground around the wizard group.

"I need to see him, Daddy." He whispered. "It will help me; to see that he is happy will make me feel better, will help me sleep." Harry whimpered pitifully; Harry buried his face in his mother's firm body when he came up behind him.

"Tommy…" James pleaded. "Harry is the strongest out of us all, you know that. I know Harry is fragile now, but having him here will help us better teach the vampires."

"It's Moroi, mummy." Harry mumbled into James' chest.

"Yes, darling." James' hand came up to stroke Harry's raven-blue hair, his fingers carded through it massaging Harry's scalp as he went. "I love you…" He whispered bending down to kiss the top of Harry's head. Harry barely reached James' breast which was disconcerting because both he and Tom were extremely tall people but Harry… Harry was so delicate that they sometimes wondered if he was even theirs.

"I know," Harry answered; glancing up his acid green eyes smiled at his mother but then formed a frown when he turned to his father. "You will need me," He said, his eyes began to get the foggy seeing-in-to-the-future look.

"Let's get started then." Tomas Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort i.e. the Dark Lord growled; he gazed at his family adoringly before whirling around, shrinking the trunks and pocketing them, and then striding purposely towards the entryway to Vampire Academy. "Come along!" He called to the many Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback's—Harry's uncle—pack.

"Yes, My Lord," Was the cumulative answer.

* * *

Multiple mouths hung agape as they stared at the two hundred or so people walking through the front doors. They were all dressed in black and on many of the persons shiny gold masks hid their faces from view, lines had been cut so the students could see the barest hint of mouth, but it was still frightening.

At the head of the party four people walked together, the students supposed that they were the leaders. A burly man, towering in height with silver streaked hair, a delicately feminine green eyed black haired male, a red eyed snake like lengthy man, and a delicate, tall, black haired hazel eyed man strode down the hallway in assertive fashion.

A low hiss was heard from the floor and the students' heads bowed to ascertain what it was they heard. Many fell back in shock as the large monstrosity that looked like a giant snake slithered across the black tiled floor.

_"Nagini…"_ Came from the red eyed man. _"Do not entice the studentsss…" _A laugh like sound seemed to rip itself from the disgusting snake causing the students to shiver. _Was the red eyed man speaking to the snake?_ Many of the students wondered. _Was that even plausible? _Their answers did not come; instead they turned their Moroi minds to the objects of their eyes intentions.

The party moved swiftly, feet clomped at the ground in sync-like movements. There was an underlying smell of power, tick and black, it swam through the murderess looking group, swiping the ground and dancing around the hands of the wizards. It wasn't unknown, to find people as powerful as this group appeared to be, but the concern many of the students and teachers held at seeing such a force, would not be voiced due to fear of attack.

There was anger and violence coming from the green-eyed feminine male, but it was hidden beneath caring eyes and gliding elf-like movements. They—the students—had heard stories, a waiflike child said to hold the power to see the future and a strong link to an even more powerful family of dark wizards. They had not believed it of course, they had scolded the whisperers, belittling them for telling lies of things that could not possibly be true.

"McNair," The red eyed man snapped. "Take the Zabini's and the Malfoy's and post watchers around the boarders of the school grounds. Lestrange, I want you and Black to post heavy wards around the school walls. I expect you to find all weaknesses and report them back to me; we will deal with them after I have settled James and Harry into our suites."

"Yes, My Lord," They answered simultaneously; the students watched as a large mound of people broke away from the group of black clothed beings and walked back the way came.

"Tom," The delicate, brown haired man said stepping towards the red eyed man. "We cannot yet allow Him to know that Harry is here."

"Mother…" The green eyed boy, 'Harry' the brown eyed man had called him, protested. "It will not be that bad, He will most likely be too enraptured by Her to notice me."

"Do not doubt yourself, child.' Headmistress Karkarov grunted stepping out of her office towards the awaiting group of dark wizards. "He has not been well these past two years, and the Hathaway girl has been nothing but a nuisance to him." Karkarov's voice was sharp and reprimanding, her gaze steady as she stared at the child in front of her. She smiled slightly, realizing that Harry had been a strong choice for Dimitry; it was sad that because of Harry's future telling their relationship had broken.

"I should not have interfered," Harry whispered absently to himself.

"Get to class!" Karkarov snapped at the students ignoring Harry's external musings. "If I find any of you in the halls after I have given you this warning you will be doing community hours until I see fit." Like a torch had set the hall ablaze the students ran from where they stood, still gaping at the dark wizards, towards their dorms or classes.

"Very good," Karkarov commended looking at the empty hallway. "Now, I shall take you to your rooms; I hope you do not mind if I partner some of your followers with students, My Lord." She addressed Lord Voldemort by his kingly title.

"That will be accepted." Thomas Riddle answered. "We are here because of the debt; we are at your expense." He bowed slightly and Karkarov had to hide her glee.

"To be expected," She told him before turning sharply on her heel. Dhampir appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Karkarov like a black fog.

"So quiet," Harry mumbled and then went silent as he, the Death Eaters, and Fenrir Greyback's pack was lead towards their sleeping quarters.

* * *

They had bumped into one another almost accidently; both had been going opposite directions, but when they collided inside the lunchroom under the watchful eyes of Harry's family and Karkarov they had been unable to do anything but stare at one another.

"Dimitry," Harry whispered hoarsely as he nodded his head in a hello at him.

"Harry," Dimitry breathed, his eyes were glued to Harry's form, taking in all of the slight changes in his appearance, his loss of weight, his sleep lacking eyes. "You do not look well," He commented, and almost out of instinct, his hand came up to cup Harry's cheek while his other massaged the back of Harry's neck. "Have you not been sleeping?"

Dimitry's voice was so caring, Harry observed, still so loving even though he was with another woman. "I-," Harry faltered and then decided to just speak the truth. "It is hard to sleep when you are not there," A collective gasp was heard from the people who were near them.

_"Did you just hear that…?"_

_"Belikov is gay?"_

_"Hathaway is going to be pissed…"_

"I understand," Dimitry murmured as his liquid chocolate eyes bore into Harry's acid green. "I still struggle as well, but I have come to find that sleeping with a picture of you next to me does wonders."

Laughing as tears formed in his eyes and spilled over, Harry hurled himself at Dimitry, his hands came up to wrap themselves around Dimitry's neck and he lifted himself up on his tippy toes to press his lips to Dimitry's. "I love you," Harry whispered sobbing. "I missed you so much, and I'm sorry that I left, but I wanted you to be happy." Valiantly, Harry tried to pull himself away from Dimitry as he began to notice the many staring figures in the vicinity of the lunch hall.

"No," Dimitry snapped, his arms locking tightly around Harry's feminine frame; his fingers brushed over the green silk blouse Harry wore and to the pendent he had given Harry as a birthday present two years before. "I have waited for you…" He whispered. "I will not be letting you go." With an excited laugh Dimitry lifted Harry up by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. "Come along, _Melon_, I wish to eat alone with you."

Grumbling in protest Harry allowed Dimitry to do as he pleased, but inwardly he was smiling.

"I love you…" He whispered faintly.

"And I you," Dimitry answered back.

* * *

_Battle between the strigoi and Vampire Academy…_

Harry's double edged knives danced in his hand as he chopped off the heads of the battling strigoi. His body was fluid, his powers boiling over like molten lava. He threw a silent _Avada Kavadra_ at multiple persons of the enemy and a roar went through the crowd at the loss of a dozen strigoi.

"Harry!" Dimitry snapped warningly. "You need to conserve your energy!"

"Be quiet!" Fenrir growled at the bickering two. "More are coming and Harry will need to use everything he has, so will you Dimitry."

"Yes, Uncle," Harry answered dutifully.

Many Dhampir battled around them so did royal Moroi, their bodies moved lithely and easily, the powers they possessed moving throughout the strigoi army killing multiple.

"I love you," Harry told Dimitry agonizingly.

"And I you," Dimitry returned and then watched as a green mist began to slide itself out of Harry's body and towards the hundreds of strigoi. "Harry!" He screamed as he watched his love's body sink to the ground.

Too frightened by the sudden faint of Harry's body he did not notice the dying screams from the strigoi.

"What…?" Valissa Dragomir whispered. "How can this be?"

Slowly, Dimitry raised his head to see that all of the strigoi were dissolving in on themselves, their bodies shattering to ash. "Amazing…" He murmured finally when the screams ceased and the enemy side lay barren.

Like a rumble through the earth, Harry's magic slowly returned to him and he blinked his eyes open slowly. "Dimitry…" He mumbled. "Is it over?"

"For now, baby," Dimitry mumbled. "It's over for now." He picked up Harry's tired body and walked them through the gaping crowd of Moroi and Dhampir. Slowly, one after the other, they began to bow down to Harry, their bodies stiff with the effort but they graciously paid their respect to the powerful child and his dark family.

"I love you," Dimitry mumbled into Harry's hair.

"And I you," Harry said smiling up at him.

* * *

"I want you in me now…" Harry whispered desperately as Dimitry's fingers penetrated in and out of his anus. "I want you to make love to me." His voice was hoarse and he keened when Dimitry inserted his tongue with his fingers into Harry's hole. "Please!" He begged.

"Ah, Harry," Dimitry murmured as he slowly stroked his own cock. "You're always so ready for me, it makes my mouth water." He bit down on Harry's right butt cheek, his eyes becoming glassy. "Stand up," Dimitry growled roughly.

Harry did as he was told, his cock dripping with precum, his breaths harsh and labored.

"Turn around," Dimitry snapped. Harry loved it when Dimitry was demanding. Harry easily complied with Dimity's insistent orders.

"Ride me," Was Dimitry's gruff order. Slowly, Harry sunk down onto Dimitry's hard member, his tight hole clenching and unclenching around the long shaft.

"So good," Harry whimpered causing Dimitry to coo at him.

"I love you," Harry wailed as their flesh slapped roughly together.

"And I you," Dimitry promised as he pulled Harry down for a rough kiss.

The wedding between Harry and Dimitry had been the Wizarding and Moroi talk of the century. Few were invited, but many showed up uninvited.

"Well, Mrs. Belikov?" Dimitry simpered, his chocolate gaze lingering over his tiny wife who was now lying in his cum and smiling up at him like Dimitry was the world.

"Well, Mr. Belikov?" Harry answered panting from exertion of sexual exercise. "What do we do now?"

"Make babies," Dimitry answered roughly as his mouth sucked at Harry's delicate throat.

"Babies?" Harry gasped in pleasure.

"Mmmm…," was the answer. "I want four."

_Four…?_ Harry asked himself. How was he supposed to produce four babies?

"Sleep_, Melon,_ I will wake you when I need your delicate body once again."

"Delicate?" Harry growled.

Whimpering, Dimitry pouted at Harry emploringly. "I only think that you are adorably cute." He paused for a moment. "And that I love you!"

Softening easily, like Dimitry knew he would, Harry snuggled up to his husbands side and rested his head against Dimitry's shoulder.

"And I you…" Harry murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

_So sleep tonight  
We'll sleep dreamlessly this time  
When we awake, we'll know that everythings alright_

* * *

_Authours Note:_** So I was really dissapointed when I went to go read a Harry PotterxVampire Academy x-over and found that there were only two. So, taking my life into my own hands I wrote a depressingly angsty one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it...YOU BETTER!**

Read and Review please!

XD

ITIP


End file.
